


Fusion Strikers

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The Crystal Gems aren't the only rebel faction there is. The Fusion Strikers rebel group treat each other as a family, and will risk their lives for one another and more. Follow their newest recruit, Moonstone, as she tries to get rid of the past which still haunts her.





	

Another day, another hell. Those were Moonstone's thoughts as she stood up after another beating, her body still sore. She wished she could start over, somewhere safe, somewhere where Zircon or Zircon's gang won't beat her up or ridicule her. She didn't know why they were beating her, and she didn't care to know. After all, no reason why they were doing this would justify their behavior. The Diamonds often turned a blind eye to these happenings. After all, she was just a civilian and therefore useless in their grand scheme. To the Diamonds, the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the individual. Moonstone wished everyone to be free, including herself. She wished for the beatings to stop. That was the first spark.

Having nothing better to do, she ventured out of the building she and several other gems, including Zircon and Charolite, lived in. The streets were bristling with gems either rushing somewhere or wandering aimlessly, just like Moonstone herself was. She turned left at the corner and headed to the market-place. There were various goods there. She was glancing around absentmindedly, and as a result, didn't notice that she had bumped into someone. She looked at the other party, and saw a Jasper sitting on the ground in front of her.

"I'm sorry....." she said quickly, looking away

"No need to worry. I spaced out as well." Jasper told her good naturedly "What's your name?"

"Moonstone." she replied curtly "That's what my name is and that's what my name has always been."

Jasper studied her for a couple of moments, before picking up the bag she dropped upon collision. She waved at Moonstone as she retreated. Jasper walked down the street until she reached the abandoned building on the outskirts of town. It was one of their many bases, which they changed every month, while letting their members know in advance so that the Diamonds wouldn't catch them. Jasper opened the door of the building and ventured inside, only to be greeted by many different gems.

"How did gathering of supplies go, Jasper?" a gem closest to the door, a Jade, shouted in excitement.

"It went fine." Jasper said with a smile, putting the bag with supplies on the shelf "I also might have found us a new recruit."

"Really?" Jade put her chin in her hands, her eyes gleaming with curiosity "Who is she?"

"Her name is Moonstone." Jasper grinned "She is a feisty one, but from my analysis, she has had a hard life up till now. She loathes the system Diamonds have in place just as much as us."

That was the second spark.

 

Moonstone yawned and stretched, before phasing on her usual attire for a day. This time, it was a black and white outfit. Being a civilian, she had no need for the uniform, so she developed a custom to phase only into the clothes she felt comfortable in. She opened the door, only to be confronted by a Jasper. The same Jasper she bumped into three days ago.

"Why are you here?" Moonstone crossed both of her arms.

"I admit, I found you interesting." Jasper raised both of her hands into the air in mock surrender, before her expression turned more serious "Actually, I have a proposition for you."

Moonstone sat on the edge of the bed, tapping the space beside her with her palm. Getting the message, Jasper sat down on the bed next to Moonstone.

"But first, I have to ask you." Jasper paused "How do you feel about the current system?"

"The Diamonds are selfish." Moonstone replied promptly "They restrict any freedom an individual has, as well as any strong emotion, such as love. All for the sake of the society's betterment. That's not a way for us lesser gems to live. We deserve freedom. We deserve to be ourselves."

"And that is why." Jasper chuckled "You'd be a perfect addition to our group. We are the Fusion Strikers, and our ultimate goal is obtaining a free life for all of us, one where we'd never have to suffer as a result of Diamonds' will. Occassionally, we recruit new members who share the same mindset we do. There is only about thirty of us at the moment, but once we reach the high enough number, we'll overthrow the Diamond Authority and put a new government in its place, one that will treat all of us gems equally. Would you like to join us?" Jasper tilted her head to look at Moonstone.

"Yes." Moonstone said, her eyes gleaming.

"Then follow me." Jasper said.

That was the third spark.

Jasper and Moonstone reached their destination. Jasper pushed the door hendle and the door opened with a creek, letting the two gems walk inside. The gems who were already there glanced at Moonstone curiously, and Jade leapt to her feet and hastily approached the pair, observing Moonstone for a while, before turning to Jasper.

"Is this her?" Jade looked at Jasper, who nodded.

Jade shifted her gaze to Moonstone.

"In that case, welcome to our group, Moonstone." Jade paused "Do you mind if I call you Moon?"

Moonstone shook her head, smiling.

"In that case, welcome to Fusion Strikers. Me and Jasper here created this group in order to change the current caste system."

Moonstone's gaze drifted to the left, where a huge poster hung on the wall. It depicted a blue gem with long hair and wearing a blue dress on the right, and a red gem in a red tracksuit wearing a headband on the left. In the middle was a maroon gem, also wearing a modified tracksuit and a gauntlet on each arm. Below were the words 'We always look out for each other'

"Who is that?" Moonstone cocked her head.

"That is one of the reasons we formed, and she is our symbol." Jasper said pridefully "She is Garnet, and she and her two components were the first victims of this flawed system. She is a fusion of Ruby and Sapphire. They are the gems you see on either side of her. Ruby was going to be shattered, but Sapphire saved her. They were living on as a fusion ever since. That's also how we decided the name, Fusion Strikers. We'll strike out the injustice from this world just like Garnet, the game-changing fusion, did so long ago. While we'd all like to meet her, we were led to believe this to be impossible. However, all of us still hope that she survived and that we'll get to welcome her and her allies back once we crush the system that nearly destroyed her."

Moonstone looked at the poster in awe.

"We in Fusion Strikers have only one rule." Jade straightened up "If you hurt one of our members, we will all retaliate."


End file.
